Hope
by Pale-Darkness
Summary: Gemma manages in the new, free world of America, but what of her love? He is still in her dreams almost nightly. What if there is a way? Chapter 6: Isabelle is the start of Mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Living

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the Gemma Doyle Trilogy

P.S. It has been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but I have an idea for this and I hope to finish it, no matter the time it takes. And I hope it entertains you…

Chapter 1: Living

I woke slowly, pushing the dull pain in my heart aside as the sun shone through my new dormitory window. My roommate was lightly snoring across the room as I silently dressed, tears still tracking down her face even though she felt numb. It had been months, but still it felt as if permanent tracks were to be left from the tears I had cried as my heart had been torn to little dead pieces. However, I had continued day by day and gathered an education at this college, although this place held views similar to the Spence Academy about a woman's place. Yet, I know exactly where I am going and thought about this plan as I placed my Windsor University sweater on and glanced in the mirror.

My green eyes had dulled slightly from depression I suppose and my mane of hair sat still as if afraid to move. I was able to brush the flaming waves easily, before trying a smile and rose from the vanity table. Accidentally, I of course hit my hip on the table and cried out in surprise.

"Gemma," moaned my roommate slightly as she raised herself on her elbows against the pillow in her bed. "Are you up already? We have thirty minutes still."

Celia was my new roommate and I enjoyed her company some times. Her black hair fell only to her chin and she stared tiredly with her hazel eyes at me. Unlike Ann, Celia stood up for herself quite often and was outspoken, even more so than Felicity. This was due to gossip that had been conspired about Celia's sexual preference. Personally, I believe this was due to her boyish appearance and never questioned her.

"I know. I just feel like walking around a bit. Get some fresh air," I lied, trying to appear casual as I tried to push away fresh memories my dream had brought of…him.

"What is it, Gemma? Are you okay?" questioned my roommate cautiously, afraid to tread on waters that I didn't want to talk about.

"I'm fine, Celia. Go back to sleep," I reassured her with a light giggle that I hoped didn't sound as hollow as I felt.

"Alright. See you in Professor Cambridge's Biology class," said Celia, placing her heavy head upon the pillow again.

"Yeah," I replied, shoving some books into my bag and venturing into the quiet halls after closing our door. No one else was in this hallway and I wasn't surprised, for whenever I woke this early, blinking away eye dust like the bright sun, it usually meant I needed time to think and get my mind off of him. Just saying his name brought tears to my eyes, even now. Softly, I pushed against the dormitory exit and walked towards one of the buildings holding specific classes. Between our dorm and the science building was a wondrous park with various trees. I picked the one that seemed to beckon me, the desolate Weeping Willow. Underneath the tree I leaned against the trunk and thought about last night.

I had dreamt of him again. He was waiting at a far distance with the growth surrounding him seeming to bloom cheerfully. A light wind rustled the dark curls I loved as his eyes met mine across the distant path. For a brief moment his face seemed different from normal, almost tense as he looked upon me before quickly relaxing. Apprehension built into my bones for he looked different, as if sick or weak. I didn't understand…isn't this a dream…why is he…changing? Just as I began to see him completely clearly the dream ended.

Once more I opened my eyes, but I did not see the campus. I saw the tree again. The Tree of All Souls. I detested that abominable tree and yet loved it for it contained Kartik. Tears began lightly even as my head ached at trying to contain them. No, I wanted to stop it…it hurt so much. Yet, even as I stared at the tree it seemed to sway softly in a gentle breeze before completely freezing. Silence surrounded me as I made my way towards it, unsure. Suddenly, it began to uproot itself, as if pulling its entire body from the ground to reveal a large intricate webbing of thick roots pulsating with life. There was something in those roots…unmoving, as if frozen…

"Gemma, what are you doing?" asked a classmate of mine. Bright blue eyes gazed at me through a veil of blonde hair, curious. What was her name again?

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep when I was observing the sun rise…trying to capture the colors for our painting class," I lied, again. It was starting to become a habit now for me.

"Well, come, or you'll be late for Beckman's lecture," she said, leaving with a group of girls to enter the science building. So, I began to gather my books and walked towards the building. Ugh, I would prefer to kiss Mr. Fowlson than listen to another of Beckman's lectures about physics.

So, I sat there for two hours listening to the short, balding man drone on about energy and how energy is never destroyed, but changed. Basically, the same thing we spoke about last time. Then, my mind began to wander as I looked outside where I took in the environment some more. The trees were becoming bare and shedding their colorful cloaks as winter approached. Today would probably be the last warm day for this year.

"Gemma Doyle!" screeched Mr. Beckman loudly through the room. I jumped and turned back to him, trying to regain composure for whatever was awaiting me.

"Tell me, does energy go from a heat source to a cold source gradually or does a cold source absorb the energy from a heat source?" He questioned, slowly bounding up the stairs. It was a surprising sight for someone who looked frail.

"Um…um…cold absorbs the energy of heat," I answered with embarrassment. Everyone was staring as he stood next to my desk.

"Correct. Although, I doubt that the energy produced from my speaking is being interpreted in your brain. Must I place you closer to the front of the class or shall you pay attention to the knowledge I wish to teach you, Miss Doyle?" this small, twittering man asked me. I was upset and had to repeat my answer twice for him to hear my voice.

"Yes, Mr. Beckman, I shall pay attention."

"Good, now…." began the professor, walking back down to the front of his class. I couldn't wait to leave now and checked the clock quickly when his back was turned…only thirty minutes now.

My wondrous day continued on in that fashion with various professors drilling complex information into our heads. Perhaps my favorite had been our art teacher, Mrs. Quigley, who introduced us to our first model. The model was to be Mrs. Quigley, herself, garbed in ridiculous clown clothing. At first we all laughed before concentrating on actually painting her.

Finally, after Biology class I met Celia in our dorm room where she sat reading a book. Peering over with glazed eyes I came to her bedside quickly.

"Are you okay, Celia?" I asked, as she turned away trying to hide what I assumed were tears.

"Gemma…I…I…just…" stuttered Celia sadly, turning her face from me, not wanting to reply.

"When you're ready…you can talk to me Celia," I said, gently brushing her hair. She nodded before rolling over to face the wall, allowing her own silent wars to trace her cheek bones.

"I'm going to go for a while, but I'll be back so we can go to supper," I assured her. Without even nodding I knew she would wait for me and proceeded to my Weeping Willow tree. No one else was really about and I took care to hide deep under the branches so nobody could see me. Calmly, I closed my eyes and thought of a door lined in bright light…and pushed through…

"Mistress, how have you been?" greeted Gorgon, leaning against an enormous tree I did not remember in the garden.

"Well, how are you?" I asked. Each snake on her head hissed its own answer before she nodded with a slight smile. "I have come to check how things are."

"Everything is going well, I am happy to say. I know you wish to see the tree. For once, you have nothing else to worry about currently. I am unsure of how long that will last, so take your time," Gorgon spoke. I felt ashamed that she knew I only longed to visit that place, even though I wanted to check any problems first.

"Thank you, would you accompany me to the gate?" I asked, hoping she would come. Even with being there so many times I feared the Winterlands still.

"Yes. I having nothing else to do," she said, standing tall and stretching her long, large limbs.

"Have you seen Ann or Felicity, lately?" I asked Gorgon as we traveled to the gate.

"Felicity stopped by the past week, but otherwise they have only come here rarely. Perhaps when you all see each other next you may visit as a group," she suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I had a vision, Gorgon…" I began softly, but she interrupted me.

"You do not have to tell me. I am a Gorgon and the only one, perhaps you should not trust me with such information," she argued.

"Stop, Gorgon. We both know full well I trust you. That is enough. So, now…" I continued and waited to see if she would resist. Thankfully, she did not.

"…I had a vision of the Tree of All Souls. It had been raised out of the ground with no limbs damaged, almost perfectly removed from the earth. Even the roots were fine, but they held something within them, something large."

"That would be its life source…your lover," spoke Gorgon softly, almost afraid of my reaction. She was right.

"What do you mean!? I don't understand, I thought it had bloody taken him…," I questioned, tears flowing as my angry words flew from my mouth.

"It took him and would have eventually killed him. However, his body accepted the Winterlands power, which protects him somewhat from a sudden death. Most likely his body is in a state of hibernation, preserving his body. The tree is probably feeding off his blood. Winterlands power is like a trained dog and knows the best for survival, unlike the Temple magic you had contained before," said Gorgon, her voice no longer fearful.

"I thought he had died?" I cried out, trying to wipe snot from my nose and trying to hold out on the hope building in my heart.

"Soon he will. Magic runs out eventually…and he is probably injured by the tree's intrusion on his body. I think he still has time, but not much," spoke Gorgon quickly, turning from me. I wanted to cry for him more and I hated how everyone turned from me anymore. The last time she had looked away was when I had been transfixed during the battle. Her face had almost petrified me into a trance just as those she had killed had been in.

"I shall need to speak with Ann and Felicity soon. I may need their help, perhaps with everyone together again we can figure out what needs to be done," I said trying to calm my jumbling emotions and nerves as we entered the Winterlands.

It did not take me long to reach the black tree that was empty of its leaves that had grown earlier this year. Gently, I pressed my cheek to the gloomy bark and softly kissed the tree. Then, I remembered the vision earlier…I forgot it had been writhing before stopping suddenly and completely. Shock overtook me as I swept around and gazed into Gorgon's green eyes. Surprise clouded hers as she stared at me confused.

I knew it was far-fetched. However, I had the will to try something, something that might not work and leave me with fresh wounds. Yet, the possibility outweighed my pain. I wanted to take this chance…

Next Chapter: A Way


	2. Chapter 2: The Way

Thank you for the reviews and to Adagio for helping clear up Gorgon's preference. I was worried about that since I didn't have the book w/ me at the time. Also warning: I may have spelled Philon/Phelon's name wrong…sorry…I don't have photographic memory

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Gemma Doyle Trilogy

Chapter 2: A Way

"Gorgon, are you capable of petrifying all living creatures?" I asked, my heart skipping lightly.

"Most high, I am only capable of petrifying living creatures using my eyes upon looking at their eyes. I am sorry," she responded, her green eyes downcast as the snakes hung limply on her shoulders.

"Oh. I thought perhaps you could petrify this tree since it is a living creature. That is fine. Perhaps Felicity or Ann shall have an idea," I commented, my heart returning to its normal state.

"Do not forget, this is not a living creature, Most High. It is like a parasite that feeds off an energy source before finding another or returning to a vegetative state," Gorgon relayed to me.

"I see. Thank you, Gorgon. You have been very helpful this whole time. I shall wait until winter break to bring Felicity and Ann along with me. Gorgon, will you come for all of us as you have been lately?" I asked her, beginning the walk back to the ship.

"Of course. I shall come every so often to check if you are here. If you need me I shall be with either the forest people or the Untouchables," she relayed. Eagerly, Gorgon bounded onto the ship and began to control the ship's wheel. I believe that Gorgon enjoyed controlling this vessel as a true sea captain might. Even now, the snakes rested against her shoulders and skull, only raising their heads now and then to meet the breeze.

"Do you wish to go anywhere else, before you return?" she asked as we neared the beach.

"I was going to visit Asha, but I believe I shall just return home for now. Tell her and Philon I will come back soon to check progress. Thank you, once more for all your help Gorgon," I said, walking slowly towards the garden as I called for the door. As I went forward and turned to wave at her, I saw she was already waving me goodbye.

"…ugh…" I groaned rising from my resting place. It had become much colder. I suppose I should not be so dumb to walk around in only a dress and sweater at the end of November, but today had been unusually warm. In three weeks I would see Felicity and Ann.

Our plan will be to meet at Ann's new home in London. It has been a long time since I have since London. Of late, I had been there in August…for my father's funeral. It had been a small affair, mostly family and a few loyal friends. He had been laid to rest beside my mother's grave. I had cried much that day, perhaps too much for my "proper" Grandmother, but I could have cared less. Tom had stood stock still and barely showed emotion of any sort, only helping by placing his shoulder around me and ignoring Grandmother's protests about my loudness. Truthfully, I felt horrid that day because I missed him so much, but I was also so angry with him…why could Tom and I ever be enough for him?

Yet, I pushed these thoughts aside as I entered my room where Celia sat up straight on her bed. She smiled weakly at me and both of us left the room for supper. Being a Friday we decided to go out to the nearest town for our meal. It was called Calmont, a small town of few intriguing prospects, but provided decent food. Tonight felt like a night for the usual, and so we stopped at Paula's Pub. It was a small, tidy place with a small bar tucked in the corner for drinkers which we usually avoided. Our server, a boy whom Celia was fond of, saw us and quickly came over.

"Good evening, I see you two have decided to visit again. After the past month I didn't think you both would return," he said, smirking. Mostly he gazed at Celia, who was unusually quiet under his deep green eyes. Sandy blonder hair flopped over his ears and one attribute Celia adored, and I found unattractive, was a deep cleft in his chin.

"Nah, we just wanted to check out some other places, Matthew. But, can we have that table?" I asked, motioning my head towards the far corner with the best view of the nearby lake.

"Sure. Come this way. So, how's it going, Celia?" he asked, leading us toward our table.

"F-fine. Not too much going on. How about you?" she asked without meeting his eyes. She was always so shy around him, which I didn't understand. Around anyone else she was not loud, per se, but very open.

"Just the usual, I suppose. Paula suggested me moving to the city so I can make more money at a restaurant there. I'm thinking about it. How are your English studies going?" he asked, moving aside so we could sit. Their genteel chatter went on for some time, before eating and then once we finished. I listened to her words somewhat but allowed my mind to wander without feeling any guilt. A bit later when he had to return to work we left and Celia was glowing with happiness.

"So, did he ask anything new?" I asked Celia who was practically skipping.

"Well…he did ask what I would like for Christmas?" Celia said, giggling.

"What did you say?" I asked her with curiosity and eagerness growing in me.

"I couldn't possibly accept a gift from him or there would be gossip about us," she said, smirking.

"And…," I urged gently.

"So, he said that he wouldn't mind gossip about us, that he would enjoy it. Especially since he wants to court me," she finished, blushing a brilliant red.

"Oh, Celia, how sweet," I said, giving her a hug and listening to her discuss him our entire way home. It wasn't until we were asleep in bed that I remembered just earlier that day…when she had been in tears. Perhaps, she would reveal that later…

Although it was only three weeks, they passed by unbelievably slow to me. Classes were long and tedious, but I was excited for art class. All the students had taken their exams and prayed they would pass. With only two days left before leaving I had begun to pack my things with Celia helping every now and then. Her family was only an hour away and that was where she planned to spend her Christmas. While she helped we talked about keeping in touch and what our plans were, once more.

"So, is that all?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

"I believe so. Oh, and before I forget…," I began, looking around quickly before finding her present and finishing "…here is your Christmas gift."

"Oh! Thank you," she shouted, gleefully opening the small, red bag to find a pair of soft dark green gloves. I knew she would love them, for green appeared to look well on her. "They're gorgeous! And so soft! Ooh, ooh, wait, I have something for you, missy," she stated, smiling.

"Oh, you didn't have to," I said, blushing slightly as I opened a similar sized bag of blue. It contained a fresh copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, which I had heard of, but never read. "Thank you, Celia. I don't believe I have ever read this. Merry Christmas," I said cheerfully, giving her a light hug.

"Merry Christmas, Gemma."

"Oh, did you ever get a gift from Matthew, Celia?" I asked, looking at her face.

"Yes…um…well…I met him last night at the pub. He gave me a necklace and…," she was struggling to continue I see, but a sly smile and red flush burned her face. "…Well, he noticed we were under mistletoe…and he kissed me."

Oh, how sweet! Then, in the next moment I spoke my thought out loud. We both chattered about it for awhile, but after the first moment I began to lose interest. I had begun to think of Kartik…of his lips brushing against mine. His full lips contrasting against that dark skin…oh, how I missed him. I just barely stopped the rising of tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Gemma, it is wondrous! I have been courted by only a few men and find him to be the only one I've felt this way about!" she cried, falling back on her bed. Once more she described him in fascinated detail, his green eyes and…I must admit she spoke often of his butt. As I said, she was very open about things often.

"Well, I hope you two stay together for as long as possible," I said, trying to word it carefully, I wasn't sure how serious Celia felt or wanted to feel.

"I hope so, too. Ah, it is getting late. Perhaps I shall go return some library books before I go to bed. Good night, Gemma," Celia said, standing to leave our room. Then, I was left alone with my packed bags and gifts for everyone. I felt so alone right now in this dark room…and was burdened by that same vision again.

Once more the thrashing Tree of All Souls was levitating in the air with a web of roots wrapped around a body, which I now knew and could see, that was Kartik's. His light clothing matched that of the last time I had seen him, but torn and dirty with roots penetrating his body every so often. Slowly, in this vision I looked around to see who else was there, but I could only see a large green glob with a colorful thing nearby. Oh, and two other blobs nearby. Focusing back on Kartik I was stunned. I hadn't noticed before, I swear they hadn't been, but now his eyes were slightly open and gazing at me. Suddenly, they became glazed over and the tree stopped flashing. Just as I saw the blobs come closer and begin to focus, it ended.

I breathed in hard and heavy. His brown eyes, oh, those brown eyes had stared at me so. I had desired for them to look at me for so long, had ached for them. Yet, now all I could feel was pain at his expression in them. That face was just like the one I imagined if he were…tortured. I needed to think, so I blinked back the tears. There had been a green glob nearby, most likely my loyal friend Gorgon and perhaps the other two globs had been Felicity and Ann.

"Oh, I wish you two were here now…I need your help," I cried in my palms. I was so tired of pushing on. I knew I could live without any help, but I needed the reassurance of help from Felicity and Ann, as well as the understanding to keep my sanity. I desired to have Kartik back again to feel that great love in life; to feel that just being who I was could be enough for him.

The last time I had gone to the Realms I had only held counsel with Asha and Philon about regulating the Realms safely. It had been informational truly, but not much had been defined except that both would remain peaceful and that would argue under circumstances that have been viewed by Gorgon, Asha, Philon, Felicity, Ann, and I. Other members had been chosen by the people.

After, I had been too worn and tired to have Gorgon take me to the tree again. Yet, that has made me even more anxious to meet Felicity and Ann. It shall take much control not to beg them in the first second to go with me to the Realms. However, I would be happy to see what happened since we last had met. With all these thoughts I fell asleep, but with a heavy heart and clogged mind.

I met Kartik in my dreams again, but his face held a weak smile as he waved and the flowers in the field around him were slowly wilting away and revealing cracked, dry ground. I cried out to him, but he just waved at me and this time, he blew a kiss to me. I awoke the next day, and tears wouldn't stop. I didn't even care to make them stop as Celia came to my side.

"Gemma, what's wrong!?" she cried, holding me close.

"I need to see my friends in London. There's something wrong," I said through the sobs.

To Be Continued…

Chapter 3: The Attempt

P.S. I am very sorry, but I will be very busy and am unsure when I can update this. It may be only a couple days or weeks. But, I shall update this as soon as possible. I just may not have much time to type. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: The Attempt

I do not have any ownership to the Gemma Doyle trilogy

Chapter 3: The Attempt

"Goodbye, Gemma, dear. Do take care, I shall see you soon," Celia had said when I rode away in a bleak carriage with a light snowfall surrounding us. I had given her a shaky hug and smiled, but I am sure from the look on her face she did not believe it. Once inside, I sat like a stone with the other college girls as we headed toward various stops. Of course, I was left alone since my ride was to take me to the Huntington Port. As luck would have it, I could see white caps hitting the sides of the ships and rocking them more than usual.

"Thank, you, sir," I commended the driver who nodded and followed me with my luggage. Upon approaching the ship I was greeted by the captain who showed us were our rooms were to be. At that same time a young servant took my luggage from the driver and bade me to follow him.

Light freckles dusted this man's face and I assumed with the controlled fiery red hair that he was of Irish descent. Inside, I was delighted to see someone with as many or even more freckles than me. It did not take long to find my lovely room and I sat upon my long couch before handing the servant a tip for his assistance.

"We shall have a maid sent to your room at your request so she can help you prepare, madam," he promised and left my room.

Already, as I set my gloves aside on the vanity and stared at the sullen reflection staring back at me, I wished the voyage was over. I decided to sleep the rest of the day to rest my mind and body. If anyone were to ask, I had an upset stomach and felt unwell. Many would accept this excuse as truth, and others would gossip. I did not care. So, I took care to release my mountain of hair from pins before untying my corset and lying on the bed. I wondered if the days of voyage would go by faster if I slept them away…

Instead, each day went by very slow as I became a small hermit reading books in my room to pass the time. A serving girl brought me small meals at least three times a day and asked if the seasickness had passed. As usual I lightly chattered with her before apologizing about having to be such a burden with my weak stomach.

"Lady Doyle, good morning. The ship will be pulling into port in a few hours. I suggest you get ready," said the serving girl, whom I had learned was called Hattie.

"Thank you, Hattie. I shall get dressed, then. Sorry I had to be served so often. Hopefully my next voyage is better," I spoke gently, as she nodded and walked out of the room with a smile. Taking my time I dressed in a soft brown dress that flared from an empire waist with a red sash. Looking out the window near my small bed I could see land a small ways off. Soon I would be with Ann and Felicity to celebrate the joys of Christmas…and hopefully more.

"Thank you," I said again as a man different from the original one that assisted me onto the vessel.

"You're welcome, come again, my lady," he said, watching around and then giving me an obvious wink. I of course felt flustered as he set down my things and blushed furiously while he bowed to me and smiled toothily before regaining a serious composure.

"Oh, uh, perhaps," I said, a blush still burning my cheeks as a carriage drew towards me. He flashed another genial smile before leaving me red-faced and speaking to a man looking as if today was going horribly for him. Solemnly he grasped my trunk and placing it atop the carriage before signaling me into the carriage.

"So, madam, where shall I be taking you today?" he asked while staring at the somewhat dark sky.

"I need to go to 478 Flesham Avenue. How long will the travel take?" I asked, clasping my purse towards my waist.

"About thirty minutes. Would you like me to go up to the door to announce your arrival or will you just go yourself?" he asked me, gazing into my eyes with a tired expression. I thought I was a gloomy figure…what was his problem?

"I will go to the door. However, I will still need assistance with the luggage. I shall pay you upon arrival, sir," I spoke, climbing into the carriage and away from his melancholy face.

"Yes, madam," he said, before leaping into his seat. The trip through London's streets was short as I spent much time looking at familiar scenery dappled with fresh snowfall. Many of the buildings we passed were apartments scrunched in tight spaces, but suddenly we broke through the clustered area to open country land. I had not realized Ann lived outside of London's busy area. Soon, we came to a gravel road and I saw Ann's home.

Snow lay in a beautiful blanket on the landscape without interruption except for tracks by carriages. Trees were random throughout and a forest was behind the humble abode of Ann. Her humble abode was, however, a small mansion. Fresh, red bricks laid out the house with white pillars displaying a large entrance door framed by cement stairs. On to the side was another building of similar style but much smaller size. Green wreathes were hung at each window and door as well as candles. Lastly, a red and white ribbon was laced throughout the second floor porch that wrapped all the way around.

"Here we are, Miss," shouted the driver.

"Thank you, sir. I shall go the door first before I pay," I said and saw him look cross in annoyance. At the oak entrance I did see 478 carved in a plaque beside the door before using a brass knocker. Then, I waited.

It did not take long for the door to burst open and for arms to entrap me in a warm hug.

"Oh, Gemma! How we've missed you! How are you?" cried the warm voice that I easily recognized as my other Realms friend came out of the house smiling. Gently, I pulled away.

"I am doing fine, Felicity, and how are you?" I asked eagerly. Felicity stood tall and proud, still shorter than I, with her blonde hair pulled into a very lax bun with strands hanging to the sides. She wore an alluring dress of blood red that hugged tightly to her body with a sheer green shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Glorious! I can't wait to tell you my stories of Parisian life!" Felicity shouted with glee before gazing behind me.

"Ahem…madam, I believe this is all," stated the driver weakly. My trunk and bag sat beside the door and I thanked him generously before paying. He still left with the saddest look on his face.

"Well, he what the bloody hell was wrong with him?" cursed Felicity as Ann stood in the wooden walkway smiling.

"I shall ask Virgil to take your things, but do come in from the cold," stated Ann smartly as I entered her large home. Her dull hair had changed into a richer tint with some jewels intertwined nicely into a bun. She wore a white flowing dress that almost touched the floor.

"I have missed both of you so much. Do tell me of your experiences of late?" I asked in wonder as I viewed all of her decorations on the white walls. I followed them into a sitting room where tea and cookies had been placed on nice china. Ann sits gracefully in a large soft, pink chair of great size. Felicity and I sit across from her on a large pink sofa with matching pillows.

"Well, I have been traveling throughout London and other European countries lately to sing. It has gone well. I have met many men through traveling, but I am unsure of their loyalty. A certain Lord Kline tried to woo me, but upon failure was very crude and vindictive," said Ann, a sad look diminishing her beauty for a moment. I saw her finger her sleeves which hid scars from long ago. I sincerely hoped her sadness had not resulted in a return to her bodily harm. Just then, a butler stepped in Ann's sitting room.

He stood tall and proud with bright blonde hair swept to one side to accentuate his sharp features. A small cleft was in his clean shaven chin below thin lips and a somewhat bulbous nose. Most noticeable, however, were his light blue eyes that swept through the room before landing most warmly on Ann. She gazed back at him and blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Virgil, this is my friend Gemma Doyle who will be staying with us for vacation. Would you please take her things upstairs to the green room?" asked Ann kindly as Virgil still looked only upon her.

"Yes, my lady," said Virgil warmly before ripping his gaze from Ann to smile gently at me in a hello. I began to wonder about this new butler as he left the room.

"So, I have decided to wait some time until my next relationship endeavor. However, I am sure Felicity is bursting to share her exotic stories," said Ann quickly, a light blush still staining her plump cheeks.

"Yes, Felicity, do tell," I said eagerly, watching Felicity coyly sip her tea and practically jumping at the chance to share.

"Well, my darlings. I have taken to writing…how shall I say it?...Romance novels of the…sensual sense for women," said Felicity with a wide smile looking at Ann and I gape in surprise.

"What?" I asked astonishment evident in my voice.

"I have decided to write sensual novels. It is partially secret, but I have many avid readers. Although, I have never had a male lover I find myself to still be a decent writer. On that note, I did meet a most wondrous woman named Isabelle in Paris," she said, a bit shy suddenly. "She is from Spain and is working as an artist currently. Mostly, she earns money through modeling, too. I have to survive as well, so I can often be found working in a small café I own named Venus Villa. It is quaint, but lovely. I can speak more on Isabelle, later, but how about you? Any new secret lovers?" On that last sentence she teases me, but I am not of mind to be able to handle that now.

Shamefully….I begin to cry…

"Oh, dear! Gemma, what is it? What is wrong?" shrieks Ann fearfully.

"Oh, no! Gemma, what did I say?" says Felicity, grasping my shoulder.

"I am so sorry…I have not seen you all in so long, but…all I can think about is him, I am so sorry…," I cry, my shoulders shaking as I shamefully hide my face. My dear friends are so happy to see me…but all I want is to get him back to this world with me. What kind of friend am I?

"Who, dear?" asks Felicity, her arm holding me close.

"Kartik…," breathes Ann lightly. She is smart…

"Oh, your Indian boy. That one at…in…," starts Felicity, unsure how to finish. "Remember, though Gemma, you said to me that one day I would love again? That could be true for you, too," she states.

"…But, he is not dead, yet. He lives…in the Realms," I say to her honest statement.

"How? The tree…," began Ann, standing now.

"He lives because of the Winterlands magic…and I believe with both of you helping…we can save him," I state, grasping Felicity's hand.

"We will help you," states Felicity, tightening her hold.

"I am so sorry, we haven't even been together for one day…and I…I'm sorry," I say full of shame again.

"Don't worry, Gemma. We can go and we will. Think of it as an early Christmas present, so mine better be big," jokes Felicity, taking my hand as we walk up large stairs to the second floor with Ann following silently behind.

"Excuse us, Virgil, we must speak with Gemma privately. The door shall be locked and if dinner is ready you may eat before us if we are running late. No disturbances, please," states Ann sternly to Virgil who looks quizzical, but nods.

"Thank you, Virgil," says Ann gratefully as we step into my room where my trunk sits before a large oak bed with a light green canopy. Light green basks the room everywhere. The sheets, comforter, leaning couch, rug, vanity cushion, drapery, pillows, and window seat are decked in a comforting green that is similar to my bright eyes. A warm fire is lit in the fireplace as all three of us sit on the fashionable leaning couch.

"Come, my tall friend, let us go to the Realms," states Felicity as Ann sits on my other side. Both hold my hands as we enter the Realms, once more…

"Good day, Most High," greets a familiar voice and I can't resist a sad smile.

P.S. Sorry, no actual action yet, but SOON! I promise…but it may be some time. I'm trying to write this for all of you as soon as I can…but senior year is busy. Thanks for your patience…

Next Time: Chapter 4: The Tree of All Souls-and Kartik


	4. Chapter 4: Short, but

I do not have any ownership to the Gemma Doyle trilogy

I do not have any ownership to the Gemma Doyle trilogy

And forgive my lateness. Please.

Chapter 3: The Tree of All Souls and Kartik

Without hesitation I lead them eagerly to the barge with my noble friend Gorgon following us.

"Most High, what is your destination, or need I ask?" she questions me.

"To the Winterlands, we must visit the Tree of All Souls. Please, Gorgon," I plead as she looks at me with a weary concern. I never beheld such a look in her eyes, but it passes quickly as she proceeds towards the Tree of All Souls.

"What is it you want us to do?" asks Felicity eagerly, still holding one hand as Ann looks hopefully at me.

"I am unsure, but I believe that if we join together and with the help of Gorgon, we may save him. Perhaps it is hypocritical of me Felicity due to your loss, but if there is a chance I wish to save him," I begged, hoping for her understanding.

"Do not worry, my dear friend. After all, I risked my life to save Pippa to no avail. She was…beyond help. Ann and I shall try our best. Right Ann?" she asked, looking back at Ann who remained silent and ponderous. Of course Ann followed swiftly with a nod. Gorgon was drawing near to the location as fog drifted in slowly. Flowers were wilting all over the fields that had looked promising before. It would not take long to revert back to a sad wasteland I could foretell.

"Do you have an idea, yet?" asked Ann nervously as she ran to my other side and clasped my arm gently.

"Something, perhaps," I said with a little encouragement, plodding through the fields to my love. The tree was standing still except for a breeze that passed every now and then. We paused a few feet away and silence followed as everyone waited for me. It seemed I had to make a decision soon. I had one, but what if it failed and he was lost forever?

"Gemma, dear. I have no idea and I am sure anything could be helpful right now," Felicity spoke, drawing me back to our current status. Focusing back on the Realms I looked back at them all, looking into their eyes. Once I landed on Gorgon's eyes I quickly looked away when a vision had me under spell again.

It was the same, but much more clear. As I had assumed, the three figures were Ann, Felicity, and Gorgon with me close to the tree. I had never realized how close I was, so close that I could touch Kartik's face and for some reason I was screaming out. When I stopped screaming I saw everyone crowded around me.

"Did you have a vision?" asked Ann, her eyes wide like a caught deer.

"Yes, and I think I know now," I said, turning to face my enemy and love.

"What is it Most High?" spoke Gorgon, questioning me.

"Ann and Felicity, I need you to conjure the tree from the ground without ruining any placement of its roots. As if the ground was water. It will take much concentration and I beg you to not release until I say so. Gorgon I shall need your eyes to focus on the tree once it is up and petrify Kartik as soon as possible. That will hopefully petrify the tree…," I finished, taking my place next to the tree.

"Ann and Felicity, I thank you for your trust," I said. "Begin using your magic now!" Both became silent and I aided in the beginning with making the tree free itself from the ground while having some deep roots still attached. Kartik's body was clearly visible in the thorny roots which grasped him tightly. However, the tree became furious of the magic and began to thrash uncontrollably. The air around me was whipped by these monstrous beatings. I was afraid, but ran towards him.

"Kartik! Kartik, open your eyes! Please…HEAR ME! Open your EYES! Kartik!" I screamed and came closer to his body. His eyes did not open and I began to cry. One root whipped close by and swatted by arm roughly.

"Kartik, I beg you to open your eyes!" I cried with tears running ragged streaks on my face as I finally was able to touch him. Now the roots began to beat on me with heavy weight as I placed my hands against him. My right hand touched his temple as I prayed for him to open his eyes. Dear God, please open.

"Kartik, please open your eyes!" I cried out once more, placing my lips against his ear. I fear they would never open again and as I lost strength I placed a kiss on his cold lips, shivering at the touch. He was as stone…stone.

I looked up and saw his eyes. They were open and staring at something behind me. I cared not who and believed it to be faithful Gorgon. The tree's thrashing had stopped and I stepped back to focus my power again. Using my last burst of strength I envisioned him free. In my mind's eye I imagined him free of the tree's roots and beside me. Perhaps this would not work, but I used my power with all my strength and more because once I finished pouring magic out I blinked once before falling into deep darkness.

P.S. Sorry this was short, but it delivers the message for a chapter, and leaves at a dramatic point. Next one shall be better, promise!


	5. Chapter 5: To Heal

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: To Heal

I awoke slowly, sure that I had died. My head ached with fearsome pain and cuts burned my skin from the tree's whipping. When I tried to open my eyes I could not open them and knew death had come for me. Also, I felt cold inside and outside of my body as if winter had seeped through my skin to cloak my organs in ice. Perhaps this was my answer to the loss of Kartik, I had killed myself in attempting to revive him. At least before I died I could have one last exposure to his presence and touch. Even now the thought warmed my deathly body well. Slowly, I relaxed and allowed darkness to swallow me into sweet oblivion once more.

"Gemma, wake up!" I heard. It was a faraway sound, but it seemed dim as if much louder than I could tell.

"Wake up you fool! I said WAKE UP!" shouted another voice that was a little louder and more firm in tone. These odd screams echoed again and again until I grudgingly focused on them in hopes of being left alone.

"Wake your bloody stupid bum up!" screamed a shrill voice I could not recall easily, for it was obvious that a fit had twisted the sound. Suddenly, a harsh slap arced across my cheek.

"OW!" I cried, but it came out in a weary moan. Although it hurt I began to recognize a variation of light dots and then color.

"She's moving…I think she'll come to soon," said Felicity with hope.

"Yes, but what of him? He's so…still?" questioned Ann nervously.

"Let us take them back through the portal and call a doctor," Felicity suggested. "We must pay the doctor much though, for his wounds and hers are quite odd. Gorgon, can you lift them both. I am sorry, but I know I am not of great strength and Ann is worse than I."

"I am able, but at the barge you must maintain watch of them since I control the ship," ordered Gorgon. Still, I saw little, but blurs before relaxing into darkness again. Slight pressure and a gravity pull assured me that I was being carried over Gorgon's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" asked a quivering voice.

"Yes, Ann. After all, she's survived worse. It'll be fine," said a self-assured woman, although a hint of worry was obvious.

"But…Kartik sacrificed himself last time," argued the other.

"…Ann…just shut up…right now," ordered Felicity. Silence followed the rest of the voyage.

"Gemma…Gemma, dear…please just open your eyes," begged someone. I struggled and finally cracked my lids openly. My eyes felt as if they weighed tons and were swollen. Above my I could dimly see who I assumed was Felicity and Ann behind her. Both wore robes in the shallow candle light. I saw green all around me. Also, a presence was beside me, but I could not tell who.

"See, her eyes have opened. Get that doctor in here now!" ordered Felicity angrily. Ann ran outside and quickly returned with a slim, blonde man in glasses.

"Good. This is a positive sign. Please allow me some room," politely requested the doctor. He rummaged some tools through his hands before landing on a stethoscope. Once the doctor finished performing a ritual examination he checked some of the clothes wrapped over various wounds. Then, he began to examine the still body beside me. Ann hovered near me and smiled weakly.

"Oh, Gemma. You're cheek is still sore, but you shall have no visible scars the doctor says. Yet, there is one over your left breast and on your right hip which will probably remain forever…and we've laid Kartik beside you. He is…not…faring too well," she mentioned, twisting a kerchief in her hands.

"Oh, shush. Gemma, dear, he is doing much better than before. He is quite sore, though as are you. I must say Gorgon was quite furious and worried after you. She believes you endangered your body with the energy you summoned. Especially after assisting us and waking him," Felicity explained as the doctor tsked loudly. "What?"

"This one is very weak. His heartbeat has slowed slightly. I am unsure of how much more I can do for him. Most of his cuts have been healed so far," said the doctor with confusion. "I am so perplexed. Forgive me."

"It is fine. You may leave now and we shall care for these two since all that is required for their care is changing of dressings. Otherwise, we shall call for your assistance again," promised Felicity, dropping coins into the doctors hand.

"Yes, my Lady. Pleased to be of service to you. Good evening," he bid farewell, closing the door behind him.

"I am going to fetch some supper for you, Gemma," said Ann, leaving the room with a soft smile.

"Gemma, let me touch your forehead so I am assured of your temperature. Do you need to use the bathroom?" asked Felicity with care as she sunk into the edge of the bed. Her cool hand bathed me with relief.

"You are still a bit warm, but better. He is somewhat cool," remarked Felicity as she nodded towards Kartik. Kartik…he was…here. My weakness had made me numb, but suddenly I swam with emotion. Felicity saw this and quietly left with a gentle pat on my hand.

"…Kar-tik…" I began to say, my voice raspy. Weakly I turned to him, my eyes blurring slightly from the quick motion. His eyes were closed and I could see his bare chest above the blanket. With some comfort I saw it gently rise and fall in his breathing. Breath came from his soft lips that I was tempted to touch and his curls taunted me. He was here…again. Tears of joy sprung to my eyes and I began to sob softly. Eagerly with some effort I placed my hand in his, which I found not cool, but warm. The warmth inspired me so that, although it pained me, I rolled to my side and, careful not to hurt him, fit myself to the side of his body to nuzzle him.

A slight moan escaped his lips though his eyes stayed shut. Slowly, his face fell towards me, our noses barely touching. His shallow breath enraptured me. Although I had just awakened I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the light brushes of his breathing.

"Gemma, Gemma wake up," urged a calm voice softly with a gentle palm touching my forearm.

"Hmm…?" I groaned, lifting my heavy, heavy head.

"You should eat so you can gain some strength dear. Felicity has used most of her remaining power to heal Kartik a bit more. See, he breathes more easy now," Ann said, offering her comfort and hope in a feeble smile. I looked and was happy, for Felicity snored lightly in a chair and Kartik's chest moved up and down restfully.

"Thank you, Ann. You are considerate. I shall eat this," I said, leaning against the headboard. She handed me a bowl of soup, which I guessed to be chicken broth. It smelled delicious as I used my spoon to ladle out the liquid. As I ate Ann went to Felicity and woke her with a gentle tap of her fingers.

"Ah, so she woke. Nice of you to grace our presence, sleeping beauty," Felicity said sarcastically, softening it with a smile. Oh, had I worried our Felicity? Oh, no.

"I am so sorry to make you both worry so. Truly and I thank you for your care in these times. Perhaps you should get some sleep, what is today?" I asked, suddenly confused on the time.

"It is early evening, about three days from Christmas dear. You have been out for very long, as has Kartik," explained Ann, her weary face gazing at me. Suddenly, Virgil entered.

"Excuse me, but there is someone here…an Isabelle Genalite? Do you know her, madam?" asked Virgil. His blue eyes looked straight at Ann, only Ann, to gauge her reaction. Tonight he wore a simple black suit and bowtie with his hands clasped behind him.

"Oh, it is my Isabelle! Oh, Ann, is it not a sweet surprise?" cried Felicity in eagerness. She clasped my hand gently and placed a light kiss on my forehead before running out to meet her love. Ann came to me and whispered a soft goodnight before allowing Virgil to lead her out. Virgil took her arm easily and I saw him lean in to brush her fingers with his other hand softly. Sweet, sweet love. Just knowing Kartik lay beside me breathing lightened the world, brought back its beauty.

"Kartik, can you hear me?" I asked him, lying once more towards him. I fingered his lazy curls and touched his features. I started with his ears then eyes and nose until I reached the uplift of skin just above the lips and just beneath the nose. At that point I place both hands lightly against his lips to outline them. A slight breath stronger than his previous ones caused me to break my entrance and look up.

"…Kartik…?" I asked, stunned. His dark chocolate eyes stared intently at me. I could not tell if they were a molten warmth or blazing heat. I'd go with a mixture. Yes. Oh, he looked at me…he remembered me. I couldn't help it…God…I'll dehydrate myself with this nonstop crying. My eyes burned with tears as he gazed at me, a slow smile lighting his dark features.

"Gemma…Gemma…how…?" he asked, his hands touching me. He began reaching for my flaming disarrayed hair and lips. "Oh, Gemma, Gemma," he crooned as he reached out to hold me close to him with my hard sobs racking both our bodies. "Gemma."

"Don't…hic…do that…hic…again," I croaked out, my lips pressed against his ear. Oh, to feel him respond, hold me closer.

"Do what?" he asked, tensing slightly.

"Don't leave me again…do not leave me by choice. Promise me," I begged. My tears stopped.

"Gemma…," he began, slowly relaxing.

"Don't…don't try to persuade me. Say you will not leave me again. Say I am worth…living for…that I am enough…if it is the truth," I said, breaking his hold to gaze him in the eyes. I wanted him to see in my eyes…I wanted to see the truth.

"You have always been enough, my Gemma. You are the reason I am back and the only reason I would come back for," he said. His eyes looked bold and strong as I gazed into them. "I love you."

"I love you," I said, watching his eyes tear like mine as I cried again. Whoa, my hormones are raging. This time he came close to me, not reaching for a hug, but leaning to kiss me lightly. Like a feather, a colorful feather. I pushed; I missed him and wanted more. This world had swept in like a haunting dream and I meant to capture it this time. So, I pushed, pressing against his heat.

He moaned slightly, and I realized I had begun to moan as well. A light touch made me open my mouth, his tongue making its way through to taste me. Yes. I widened my mouth so I could make the same explorations into his mouth, seeking the dark warmth. Then he touched me.

It wasn't until he lightly grasped my hip did I realize our state. I was only clothed in a light sleeping gown and I opened my eyes to see his feverish gaze. Gazing down I saw his bare chest. Gently, I pushed him. We were both so weak and if I waited so long, I could wait a few hours.

"Kartik…we must rest. You are newly healed," I said, breathless and worried. He scowled. "Oh, stop it! I did not say you were weak, idiot," I giggled, gently shoving him, very gently. "But, would it not be better to rest before…such an…um…endeavor?" I asked, blushing brightly.

"Yes, true. Wait…in our dream…that was a dream…so…?" he asked, suddenly perplexed. His hands did not leave my hips and I did not remove them. It felt…it felt…nice. So nice.

"What?" I asked, snuggling close.

"You are still…um…," he began to blush, even beneath such tanned skin, "…you are still a virgin." I paused, my face burning.

"I believe so."

"You are right, we should wait a bit. Come, I am cool," he said, pulling me against him. I curled towards him as he slung an arm around my back. I fell asleep as he ran a finger against my face. It was him…truly, it was him. I fell asleep to his gentle touches.

P.S. It has been so long since I've worked on this or read the books…but I hope the characters are still themselves…well, some of you understand what I mean. I hope you like this chapter…for I am not COMPLETELY done with this couple yet…or the other two…MWAH HAH HA!!


	6. Chapter 6: Isabelle

* I do not own anything relating to the Gemma Doyle Trilogy, only these little fanfics.*

* Warning: This chapter contains some private, um, "relations" between Felicity and Isabelle. For those who find two women discomforting, sorry. Personally, I don't care which way people swing cuz love is a miracle in any form. I admit I do prefer guy/girl though, but hey why not entertain those who don't once in a while. So, this is for you guys or girls. Whatever.

Chapter 6: A Child Shall Be Born

"Oh, Isabelle, it is a wonder you found me," Felicity cooed one night, just one night before Christmas Eve. Ann had suggested they share the deep blue room, knowing Felicity and Isabelle would want privacy. Kartik and Gemma had been lead about since morning to gain strength before retiring to the room, completely exhausted. Ann had been happy for their recovery, but Felicity knew Gemma had wished to use her energy elsewhere as her and Kartik gazed sadly at each other upon entering the room. Snores were heard almost instantaneously from their bed.

Felicity stood behind Isabelle in a sheer, blue gown lined in fake diamonds. The memory made her stifle a giggle. She brushed at Isabelle's long, black waves that shone in the candlelight. Both enjoyed the actions, for Felicity loved to watch the fall of the strands and feel of them while Isabelle enjoyed the feel of her hair being brushed. Isabelle, herself, wore a vibrant red corset with red stockings and such. She gazed back into Felicity's blue eyes with her soft, black eyes. Almost purple. She was similar to Pippa in some ways; Felicity knew…but not all.

"Of course, Felicity. I wanted to do nothing for Christmas, but see you," Isabelle said, her gaze intent and unwavering. Felicity loved how Isabelle never hid her love, unlike Pippa. Isabelle was just that, so strong and caring with deep passion. Oh, she was silent unless with Felicity. That passion, strength, and care had drawn Felicity to her.

"Truly?" asked Felicity, intentionally draping her head and Isabelle's in a curtain of glowing blonde.

"Truly," Isabelle commented in a sensual smirk. Her eyes were glazed with want and humor. One note Felicity made as she bent to kiss those sensual lips was that Isabelle was not like Pippa in build, for she was so curvaceous in chest and thighs with a trim waist. Perfect for that deep red corset. "I missed you once you left Paris," Isabelle said, teasingly as she stood. She was so short, only reaching Felicity's shoulders.

"Good, don't want another little artist to pick you up," commented Felicity, grasping Isabelle's waist.

"Felicity, we need…to talk," said Isabelle, suddenly tense and backing from Felicity's arms.

"Huh…what?" asked Felicity, shocked. Anger and fear flooded Felicity as she saw Isabelle fold her arms and refuse to look her in the eyes. "Talk of what?" screamed Felicity, tightening her fists as she tried to control her feelings. She would not cry.

"Something…something…*sniff*…something happened," Isabelle said. Her bottom lip trembled as she began to silently cry. Felicity was confused, her anger replaced by confusion and worry. Isabelle never cried.

"My darling, come, what is wrong?" asked Felicity, coming towards the trembling Isabelle. The weakness of Isabelle made Felicity concerned so that she nearly smashed her love against her.

"One night I was modeling for one of the new art teachers. He had a group of students painting me. Near the end he dismissed them early and offered me a drink. I believe it was a nice wine…but…that was not all," she began, closing her eyes and regaining strength. Felicity pulled back to look at Isabelle who breathed methodically.

"He must have put something in it…for I awoke with him upon me. This horrible, ugly man against me. I…I…had blood everywhere. It was horrible…I woke at the end of his attack. But, but….I had never been with a man. He took it from me."

Felicity knew they had been together, but she had never intruded so far. To know that another man had forced himself sickened her, made her angry. Who dared to touch her Isabelle?

"Who did it?"

"It was Charles de Javoni. But…that's not all…I am so sorry…," cried Isabelle, burying her face in Felicity's neck.

"Why are you sorry? It is not your fault, my love. What else is there? Do not worry Isabelle…I truly love you. I will not turn you away," promised Felicity, gripping Isabelle's face with her hands to emphasize. "I love you and always will."

"This attack happened two days after you left. So, about a month ago, since you had much business before you came here."

"Yes."

"I…have been sick this last week. It is…constant." Suddenly, Felicity felt a weight hit her belly.

"I believe I am pregnant," Isabelle said. Tears covered her eyes and face as she looked at the shock in Felicity's face. After a long moment Isabelle began to sob and crumpled to her feet. Felicity stood still in shock, barely realizing this knowledge. Quickly, she bent and grabbed Isabelle, holding her like a child.

"Shhh…my darling…it will be okay…shhh," said Felicity, lightly humming a song.

"But…what will we do? I'm to afraid to try that new thing…an abom…no…abation? No, abortion. I cannot handle that," Isabelle wailed.

"No, I will not have you do such a thing that would hurt you more. If you have a child we could raise it as our own," Felicity said, kissing Isabelle's face everywhere she could reach.

"You…you want a baby?" asked Isabelle, looking into Felicity's eyes. Fear of rejection coursed through those sensitive eyes.

"If it is yours and could be ours, of course. I will always be with you," said Felicity, smiling. Isabelle smiled weakly and leaned up for a kiss. Felicity could only respond with utmost eagerness. This eagerness encouraged Isabelle to touch Felicity's belly and the outline of diamonds on the gown. Such movements also pushed Felicity's ardor as she ground her lips against Isabelle's fiercely, moving to lay her on the ground and move atop Isabelle's body.

"I have missed you so, so much," Isabelle moaned, fisting her fingers in Felicity's strands, enjoying the sensations as Felicity kissed one of Isabelle's mounds revealed by the tight corset.

"Darling, sit up a little, I wish to take this corset off and see all of you," ordered Felicity, helping Isabelle to sit slightly as Felicity still straddled her. It took a few moments and Isabelle released a loud sigh when she was fully released from the wondrous contraption. "You truly are beautiful, Isabelle," said Felicity, gingerly grasping Isabelle's breasts and gazing at them. Even with dark skin, Isabelle blushed under Felicity's hands as if every touch was new.

"I love you," Isabelle said as Felicity leaned down over her for a kiss.

"And I love you," said Felicity, staring deeply into Isabelle's eyes before placing her hands on Felicity's neck and face. Then she kissed her as she had wanted, never wanting to break the connection between them. It was a promise for now and tomorrow, no matter their difficulties.

P.S. Sorry, I'm not too versed with woman/woman scenes, and I am pretty naïve so I hope it was done well for those who like it. Sorry…I couldn't go the whole nine yards. Next Chapter: Ann's Future…heehee, I'm drawing it out a bit for Kartik and Gemma. I know I'm a horrible procrastinator…sorry. I plan to work on the next one soon, but I'm not sure if the characters will be 'true'. College is tiresome…but awesome!


	7. Chapter 7: Ann's Gift

* I do not own the Gemma Doyle trilogy*

-Once more I shall apologize to those who have waited for an addition or are bored and just want something to read about this series. Again, I finished the series over a year ago, so I don't perfectly remember everything, but I will try.

P.S. If you skipped Isabelle and Felicity's chapter, basically you learn Isabelle is the opposite of Pippa in personal ways and her love while resembling her some. Also, you learn Isabelle was raped by an art teacher and is now pregnant. Do not fear, Felicity plans on staying with her and raising the child together.

Chapter 7: Ann's Gift

Another day had begun and Ann was looking outside her bay window in the living room, gazing at the rising sun. A beautiful purple sunrise greeted her as it skirted over the snow. Funny, she thought, how she was a wealthy singer and yet all she had ever wanted was a family, a prince. Instead, she stood there alone in her living room next to a large Christmas tree while sipping a cup of tea.

It looked quite cold out today, with icicles hanging off the mansion. Just looking made her shiver inside her house robe. Perhaps it was indecent for her to walk about this way, but who would see her? Her servants were still asleep even now, barely morning. Besides them the house contained worn out lovebirds who had consummated their love all night or the others who barely stayed awake long enough to kiss each other goodnight after just moving around the house. Ann was just glad she had not heard anything being on the other side of the house from that room. Although hearing any noises from her friends would have been slightly disturbing, she did giggle at the thought.

"Excuse me, Lady Ann?"

"Huh?" squeaked Ann in surprise, turning around quickly and sloshing tea over the sides of her cup. " Oh, no! The carpet will stain…" she said, not too upset, but she bent to wipe at the stain.

"Here, let me help you. I'm sorry I scared you, I just passed by and was wondering if you wanted me to lay more logs in the fireplaces?" Virgil asked, wiping at the dark stain. Both were close and did not notice until she looked up to answer how close they were. Ann freaked and stood up quickly.

"Ugh, sure logs would be good," she said, trying not to think of *other* kinds of logs. (Sorry, I couldn't resist, I mean come on…god I'm a dirty retard...lol. Ok, back to business)

"Okay, I'll ask Bart to get some," he said and went to turn, but she noticed his gaze drop briefly before hesitating to leave. His face was flushed slightly as he walked away. Looking down once he was gone Ann realized her robe was open to reveal her thin nightgown…and it was a bit chilly she must admit which revealed her hard breasts.

"Oh…God," Ann thought, placing her hands over her face and tried not to think of ways to hide…from her own butler. She ran upstairs to her bedroom to dress, a red flush making her hot. In seconds she was primped and dressed in a thick, dark yellow gown reaching the floor to cover her fluffy slippers. Lastly, she looked at her hair and decided to just brush before leaving the room.

*Knock, knock*

"I'll be out in a moment," Ann said, wondering if Felicity had already risen. Usually, she liked to sleep in on vacations. She stood and walked over to her oak door.

"Yes, Felicity?" she asked while opening the door and stood in surprise to find Virgil at the door, looking away before returning his blue gaze to her with a kind smile. "Oh, sorry, can I help you Virgil?"

"Yes, Ann, I need to speak with you privately, please," Virgil requested and Ann nearly considered refusing, but swept the notion away for it would be rude. And she didn't have the courage to, so she nodded and moved to the side. He walked past briskly to the other side of the room, nervous and waited as she closed the door.

"Is something wrong Virgil?" Ann asked, lightly grasping her wrist and making nervous twisting which began to hurt slightly. Perhaps he was leaving, after all he was a young man, he might be getting married or going somewhere not so distant from the city. Something else began to ache and this time she knew it wasn't her hand. Her grip tightened.

"No, nothing. I needed to ask you something important and with everything happening now…I figured I should talk to you now," Virgil said, suddenly seeming to gather himself and his eyes began to take a certain gleam.

"What?" Ann asked and she was too scared to move now.

"Please, Ann. I know you are above my station and I am not a very attractive man…but I really…please, just give me a chance to be with you…to court you?" he pleaded, walking closer with each word. By the time he finished his sentence he was nearby, his shadow cast over her short body. "I think I could make you happy, in fact I promise I will do anything to make you happy," he said, touching her hand. Ann looked up at him, a deer in headlights. What? Ann shivered; it was her dream since she was a child…

"Why do you want to be with me?" Ann said timidly, gazing away from him.

"Well, you are nice and kind. I love it when you sing or when you wander the house when you think no one is awake. You're beautiful," Virgil said, leaning towards her. That, that there. Ann wanted to cry…he said she was beautiful… "Ann?"

She looked up at him with her eyes glimmering and didn't know what to do, so she gave a slight nod with a weak smile. Virgil leaned down, understanding, and took her soft, plump cheeks in his calloused hands rubbing them to relax her from shaking. No one had ever been so…gentle with her…she closed her eyes in the feeling, her lips parting.

In that moment Virgil bent and kissed her. As if silk ran past her lips he brushed his lips back and forth, making her completely still. He smelled faintly of soap and shoe shine. Afraid of scaring her he continued the calm kissing before gently gathering her in a hug.

"I think I'll go back to fixing the house up for dinner, Ann. I was wondering…can I brush your hair and put you to bed tonight? I won't stay…I just wanted the time," Virgil asked, his lips rubbing against her hair. He felt her nod yes into his shoulder. Taking another squeeze he released her to step back with a broad smile. "I'll be back later than," he promised with a sudden happiness exuding from him.

Just as he began to leave her room, Ann began to speak, but stopped. Virgil turned, waiting patiently.

"…uh…well…You can…join us for dinner, too. If…if we are…to-together we don't need…to hide," Ann said, trying to muster a sliver of courage. She looked him in the eyes and gave nearly a complete smile. She was still afraid though…afraid this was a dream. Virgil looked surprised, for his eyes widened and then he came back towards her. Fear struck her, but was quickly followed by anticipation…and desire. Again he kissed her gently, but in a second it switched to a deep kiss with him pushing fervently against her and this time she pushed back while grasping his chest before venturing to his back. In that position they stayed until the need for breathing became important again.

Flustered, Virgil left with a broad smile shining as Ann stood shocked. Once he left though she began to smile…just as he had.

P.S. This is for all you lovely reviewers I cranked this bad boy out on dear God…Saturday at 4 a.m. I've been up nearly 24 hrs…Anywho, thank you all for being good reviewers and I continue to try and be accurate with my portrayal of the characters. I am sorry if some parts seem rushed, but I admit that I really just want to get to Kartik and Gemma now. It might be some time before I finish b/c I want that chapter to be GOOD. I'm also worried b/c it might be my first lemon and I'm afraid of messing up. But, I shall try!


	8. Chapter 8: Precious Gem

Disclaimer: Okay…I own nothing of Gemma Doyle Trilogy…blah, blah, blah

P.S. I am a horrible writer to admit this, but I forgot the exact day so far in this story and I'm really tired and am not sure about reading through my files. Sorry if I messed up. And there is LEMON, big creamy LEMON so if ur sensitive to that or find the concept disgusting skip this chapter!

Chapter 8: Precious Gem

Night fell on the mansion with a sense of cheer and happiness, like a true family. Isabelle and Felicity helped to decorate and assist Kartik or Gemma in healing. Ann took care of the house with the help of Virgil and few other members. Gifts crowded under the tree and Felicity had pointed out to Gemma a gift sent from her grandmother and one from her brother. Isabelle entertained the guests with stories of her tomboy youth and hilarious antics of her family. So far only Felicity knew of the child and Ann was floating in a happy land with Virgil. Kartik and Gemma were just trying to stay awake the past few nights. Tonight was Christmas Eve and a small, beautiful dinner was set out on a table for everyone.

Virgil wore his tux, but tonight it gleamed brighter in the candles set about the room with the various decorations that also glinted. Seated across from him was Ann in an orange gown covered by a filmy, thin overcoat of red. Isabelle wore a reddish purple gown that revealed cleavage, but was loose around her shoulders while wearing her hair up in a cascading wave of curls, done by Felicity. Felicity wore a beautiful tuxedo, which actually looked great on her with her hair done in a tight bun decorated by a bowtie. However, she still wore high heels with the trousers. As Virgil began to pour wine Kartik took his spot at one side in a borrowed tuxedo from Virgil, it gleamed as well. Finally, Gemma stepped in. Everyone smiled at her as she entered.

Nervous and self-conscious the tall redhead walked in. She wore a rich green gown that fell to the floor with intricate deep purple embroidery set. It appeared to shine like silk and her hair was a wavy mane that seemed to shine like the silk also. Giving a sheepish smile she sat beside Kartik who gently rubbed his hand against hers as everyone settled to eat.

The meal was delicious, but Kartik and Gemma were not exhausted which meant their minds were elsewhere over the dinner chatter. It wasn't until Felicity and Isabelle's announcement that they stopped looking dazed and dreamy.

"You both are going to have a baby?" Gemma asked, confused. Even Kartik couldn't hide his shock and confusion. Isabelle blushed and Felicity nodded.

"There were some bad circumstances, but Isabelle is pregnant and we shall keep the child as our own. We will have a baby together, a happy family," Felicity announced, and beneath the table she held Isabelle's hand firmly. Although Ann kept quiet thinking, Gemma noticed the look in Felicity's eyes. She wanted reassurance, to know they approved, not that it would change her mind but it would offer comfort.

"That's great Felicity, somewhat of a miracle although it came in a bad way," Gemma said with a smile. Felicity loosened her grip on Isabelle and Isabelle seemed to glow now. The rest of their evening went along with discussions of the future and life or stories of the past.

"Kartik, what will you do when Gemma goes back to school?" Ann asked, taking a bite from apple pie. He looked up at Ann and Gemma became nervous. She hadn't thought of that yet, she just wanted him back.

"Ann!" said Felicity, frustrated and Ann apologized.

"How long have I been stuck Gemma?" Kartik asked, looking over at Gemma.

"I've already finished three years, I only have one semester left before transferring to another school Kartik…I think I'll become a doctor," Gemma said with a hint of worry. He looked sad for a moment.

"Women can be doctors now?" he asked.

"Well, it'll be hard and I planned on moving to India when I get these first years done and continue my doctor studies there. What do you want to do Kartik?" Gemma asked, sipping from her wine glass.

"I will be with you. Perhaps I can be your bodyguard?" Kartik offered with a smile and Gemma smiled back.

"Sure. You can do whatever you wish Kartik with your life," Gemma said with a smile, "Be a doctor, artist, or merchant. I will always be by your side."

"I shall think more on it," Kartik promised and soon they had finished eating dinner. Ann and Virgil began to clean when Felicity and Isabelle went into the other room. Music began to play in the living room with the Christmas tree and stockings over the fireplace. When Gemma walked into the room she saw Felicity twirling Isabelle in a small circle to the song.

"Want to dance?" Kartik breathed into her ear, tingling nerves down to her feet with his warm breath. She looked back at him and smiled, his arms were already draped around her waist. The song was upbeat and joyful so he sent her in a vibrant twirl away from him with their hands still attached. Together they jumped and giggled with Isabelle and Felicity soon following suit. Wine and joy fevered the space as everyone began to breathe heavily. Even Kartik could not help laughing as Gemma jumped about tapping her feet. During his laugh Ann and Virgil came in, finally finished with washing and both looked slightly red in the face although no one really noticed.

For some time the group of friends bound around the room like children with the beat of the music. At last they became tired, but with a boisterous voice Felicity demanded, slightly drunk at the time with laughter breaking her sentence, that they listen to one more song. She placed a new disc on the record player and put the needle gently on it. A slow, steady song began with a beautiful voice singing of wanting. A slight gasp revealed Ann gaping at Felicity and Gemma looked at Felicity who smiled. It seems this was one of Ann's songs.

"Wow, Ann. This is a really great song," Gemma said and Ann could only blush with a happy nod.

"Thank you."

"Come now! This is the la-st dance," Felicity said with a large smirk, before going to Isabelle and holding her close. It was a slow dance, with Felicity turning Isabelle around only a slight distance from her. Virgil looked at Ann at the same time she did and held out his hand which she took eagerly.

Gemma blushed furiously as Kartik wrapped his arm around her, tucking her neatly against him so she could feel his chest against her own. His other hand held hers and he let his lower hand rest against the small of her back. She closed her eyes, remembering that moment long ago…just like this one. Her breath hitched when he leaned close to blow against her eyelids. She opened them and he smiled, white teeth shining between those full lips. He kissed her, strong and soft all in one. Without resistance she kissed him back, pushing lightly. Then they began the dance, circling slowly and she gradually bent her head to rest on his shoulder. Just as the song ended Gemma kissed his throat and with a devious mind nipped gently beneath his ear. Kartik tensed, looking down at her surprised and she blushed, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He managed to hold her tighter and moved both hands to her back, with her one hand landing on his chest.

Now the song was over Ann excused herself for bed and Virgil went to extinguish the candles. Isabelle left for bed and Felicity followed after putting the record back, giving Gemma a devilish grin. Together they stood for a moment before Kartik smiled down at the quiet redhead who returned the smile. Then with a gentle tug he led her to their bedroom, both their hearts beating furiously.

After so many nights of talking they had barely energy to talk, but he knew of her father's death and brother's detachment. He knew of her college friend and the various people she took classes with. He had listened for he did not have many stories besides his attempts to console her while in the Tree of Souls.

Inside the room both became quiet for a moment as Kartik blew out a few candles before adding some more kindle to the fire. A red, warm glow filled the room just as their desire filled the room with an inner heat. Kartik stood from the fireplace, turning to her as she stood with a timid smile. She looked vulnerable and utterly heartbreaking staring at him with so much hope and…love…he was sure it was love.

"You're beautiful," he said, staring at her.

"And you're handsome," she remarked with a tease, taking pride in his comment. He smiled again before stepping closer to her, with just a few inches between them. His lovely brown gaze was intensely placed on her own green eyes. Her smile vanished as he continued to stare and her chest rose with anticipation. She closed her eyes as he bent towards her neck, waiting for the kiss, touch, bite…whichever. Breath still erratically rose within her as she awaited his touch. Gemma could smell burnt wood and a slight spice emanating from him as he drew near. She wanted to taste him.

"I love you and I promise to always stay," he said, his voice heavy with the weight of his promise and love he found hard to express completely as if his heart was trying to escape through his throat and could not. Gemma stopped thinking for a split moment. They had spoken of love, but it was amazing because now…now nothing kept them apart. Tears glistened in her vibrant eyes as she stepped back. Kartik took a step forward and she stopped him with her hand on his chest. She signaled him to wait and took a breath.

"I love you too," she said with her voice thick as well, tears welling in her eyes. Kartik's eyes glistened slightly in the darkness. Once again he moved, but she told him to wait a moment and he looked confused until she began to undo her gown.

It took a few minutes before she managed to pull it down herself, scooting out. As she removed her short heels she looked up to meet his transfixed gaze, his eyes were both large and dilated. Inside she could only smile ecstatically from the early Christmas present Felicity gave her. It was a light brown corset with pink ribbons tightening it and a light brown skirt attached to light stockings with similar pink ribbons. There was also her light pink underwear beneath the slight skirt. Now it was easy to see her chest heaving with each nervous breath. This time she waited for him to move, but he only stared before looking up at her eyes with a smile of his own, taking off his tuxedo. While he removed his trousers she stared at his tanned skin, like bronze in the candle light. He had lost weight, but was not as gaunt as she feared perhaps only a bit of weight. Muscles lightly rippled as he moved in motion and after gazing over his body she stared at his swift hands. Kartik then stood, with only his own underwear.

He gave her little time to stare before crossing the distance and grasping her tightly. One hand gripped her hip and the other pushed against her spine, crushing him to her as she placed both hands on his face, kissing him at first with quick pecks before joining in deep, open kisses. At first they took turns venturing into each others mouth before finally giving into both tongues caressing each other while their pelvises ground deliciously. Their chests rose fast and heaving with breath, constantly brushing against each other. One hand at her hip moved up, squeezed between their bodies to grasp one corseted breast. She moaned deeply, the sound vibrating between their mouths.

He barely managed to pull her to the plush bed, their eyes heatedly staring at each other with the firelight making everything dazed and hotter. His erection had been blatant since he had removed the trousers, but he did not stop his attentions to her and enjoyed the various touches. After another kissing bout with both deeply moaning he straddled her hips, looking down at her.

Gleaming green eyes stared at him from beneath heavy lids as if even her eyelids were becoming seduced. Her red lips were shining and plump from the kisses as she breathed in and out. Kartik bent down and kissed her throat, opening his mouth with the tip of his tongue lightly touching her as he trailed down to her clavicles to taste that dip between them until finally he stopped at the bulge of her corset. Looking up with utter deviance he gazed at her totally focused eyes as he undid the ribbons. Slip by slip the corset fell apart and her chest raised higher, one kiss replacing each ribbon. When the corset fell to the bed he leaned down, resting his stomach against her groin as he lightly touched her breasts with his hands. She squirmed from her senses as he rubbed them before flicking one lightly.

"…hu….Kartik," she moaned, reaching down to touch him, grasping his hands as they made motions over her breasts after he moved the corset off the bed. In a sudden decision he moved up, locking his lips around one breast and licking. This time she cried out in the rush of fabric against her sensitive groin and his licking. Next he started to suck slowly when she moved her hands to his lovely black hair, twisting the curls in her fingers as she squirmed.

"Please, would you…use your teeth," she asked, and he looked up again in surprise. Her teeth bit her bottom lip nervously…it was something she had desired, but was afraid it would seem odd. Within a second he placed his lips on the other neglected breast and began his eager ministrations. She feared he wasn't going to do as she had asked…then she felt the light nips on her breast…her eyes fluttered close. Her fingers tightened on his head while his own hands explored her curves and planes, running to the slight bump above where one's uterus might be and dipping beneath the skirt, beneath the underwear…

"…kartik…?" she said quietly, feeling the slight invasion of one finger. She was tensing; this was a strange feeling for her and he felt her tighten. He moved up more to begin kissing her, distracting her before he swiveled his finger. Her head bumped his as she cried out lightly, bringing her chin to her chest and he followed, craning his neck for the rough kisses. Small cries accompanied each flick of his fingers inside, the volume increasing as he inserted another finger…and another…

Sweat lightly began on her forehead as he also began to sweat, moving his lips back to her breasts. This time, her hands did not lightly twist in his hair, but kneaded his shoulders. During one brush of his teeth against her nipple he flicked his thumb against that hard nub…the one that made her really cry out. Her hips bucked wildly as her nails dug into his beautiful skin. As she climbed to her peak he climbed over her body, craning his body so his lips could reach her ear.

"Say my name again," he cooed, his member bumping against her thigh. She whimpered in pleasure as he rubbed and thrust with his hands.

"…kartik…"

"Again," he rubbed harder, feeling her tense.

"Kartik," she cried out, feeling intense pressure building and building.

"…again…," he whispered and focused entirely on that little nub.

"Kartik!" she cried out loudly, shaking and trembling as her fluids poured over his fingers, soaking the underwear. She quivered as he cascaded light kisses and soft touches over her body while using his hands to pull down that little skirt, those bare stockings, and that stained underwear. He rubbed her back to warmth, his own need throbbing now and in urgent desire. Before moving atop again he stopped to lap at her red curls moist now at the juncture of her thighs. Her sigh turned to a moan.

God, this was…was exquisite. These feelings of exotic bliss and utter release, as if lovemaking was greater than any feat or magic she could ever hold. She wanted to cry in joy and smiled as Kartik rose from between her legs. Standing up he removed his underwear revealing the part that made him a man. It rose up and swollen, her fear increasing as she gauged the size, big with veins pulsing. He moved her legs over his own as he moved up, resting his forearms on either side of her arms as her hands gripped just past his ribs over his back.

"Are you sure?" Kartik asked, careful to just barely touch his manhood to her womanhood. His brown eyes hid the depth of his need and looked lovingly at her, reassuring her they could stop now. "It will hurt."

"I…I know…but it gets better I heard," Gemma said trying to be strong. She wanted this, and feared it all the same. "Please, just go slow." He nodded and kissed her, feeling her hard nipples brush against him and he bit her lip hard. At that same moment he made his first thrust inside. Her moan turned into a slight cry of pain and he waited. Kartik saw her brow scrunch together. Then she slowly relaxed as he drowned her sweating body in kisses, biting and licking alternately. She tapped his back and he looked up to see her nod and he thrust deeper, she didn't cry but did tighten her lips. With his next thrust he felt the barrier and she tightened her lips again.

For the next few moments he used both hands and mouth to lather her in his touch, relishing in the ease of tension from her muscles and a slight moan that escaped her now open lips. Preparing, he engulfed her left breast with his mouth and bit hard, probably leaving imprints on the whites of her breast and during that distraction thrust past the barrier. He felt a rush of liquid, the blood. She cried out in great pain and he removed himself. Tears leaked from her eyes and he placed trembling hands on her face to give soft, butterfly kisses.

"Gemma?" he asked, with worry in his voice. Damn this pain he put her through. "Gemma?"

"Please, just a bit more? I have heard that the only way to be rid of the pain is to keep going. Our next two times might still be painful for me," she said. "Just a bit more, Kartik? Please?" Gemma begged as he looked with great worry. He almost said no, but the look in her eyes made him nod as he placed that painful part of himself back inside her. Sadly enough, the blood made passage easier this time. A slight moan even erupted from her throat which surprised both and Kartik nearly came at the feeling of it pulsing through her core. Just past where the barrier used to be still caused her great pain and he still had some of himself outside of her. He stopped with what was already there and gently pulled and pushed, hearing her sigh. Trying to assist in relieving her pain he moved one hand back down, to devote strokes to her wet nub, rubbing it like a fine pearl. Her tight muscles squeezed him greatly and when she came the second time, releasing more juices he thrust deeper, harder.

This time both came with a loud roar from him and a hoarse scream from her, his thrust bringing both over the edge in nothing but great pleasure. Sweaty and tired, he rolled off, but held her close as he did so. Red curls draped her face like a wet vine and he kissed her full lips as she slowly drifted to sleep. When her snores came he stood, ignoring his new erection as he cleaned up the dirty sheets, not wanting her to wake up to sticky blood. Once the snores became loud he wiped lightly at the still wet curls below with a wet rag, gentle to her sensitive parts. He threw that rag in the fire and she woke to see him standing there. Drowsy, she sat up and he ignored his desire to bed her again when she smiled at him.

He leapt into bed and pulled the green covers over them both, wrapping his arm over her waist as she slept soundly again. Curling his hard body to her soft, forgiving curves he smiled. This was how it should be and would always be. He would make sure of it and would make sure in the future her pleasure would match his.

IMPORTANT! There will be an epilogue. Not sure if I will update really soon again, but there will be an epilogue.

P.S. I tried to make a good lemon, hope you liked some of it. I admit I have no such knowledge how everything really goes, but I hear it's not all flowers and roses so I wanted to be somewhat realistic in this portrayal. And I'm sorry if it turns out to be bad lemon. Thank you. Also, I intend to have a good ol' romp for Kartik and Gemma in the epilogue…when she's not so sore.


End file.
